Brian Hull
Description Hey there, I'm impressionist Brian Hull, and here is my channel where I do hundreds of impressions and have some comedy with them too! You may know me for my Disney and Pixar singing videos that have gone viral, but here is where the real magic happens! Come subscribe to check out my latest content uploaded every Friday! Mail Me! P.O. Box 10246 Burbank, CA 91510 Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-Up12Lf2ig 1:22 Sebastian the Crab 32K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5BJcVjq600 1:53 King Julien 22K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URwc_cJj7yw 1:51 Gollum No. 1 14K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhDmZUiyasU 2:11 Gollum No. 2 7.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERukoNP65zU 3:46 Jonah 6.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cmW9zeVsLA 1:46 The Dark Knight Interrogation 12K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8-jR_t_OlA 0:40 Dug Version 2 4.9K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8RrQHt067M 0:41 Dug Impression version 1 7.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIU04cPcGI4 0:53 Josh and the Big Wall Clip 9.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMkXbJiuCzw 4:08 Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbossa 28K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOcKbrVRCqY 0:04 Tembo's big animation Debut 3.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqX0JhBAyxM 0:05 Tembo 2.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WIoFYwRrbQ 0:02 Kifaru Charge 3.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KO8lN0jJIsU 1:21 Hullimation Short Films Vol. 1 4.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEPjt7W01Eg 1:43 King Julien Sacrifice 19K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG3GiZnp378 4:21 Shrek and Donkey 49K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-X1O7SVS1yY 0:58 How To Train Your Dragon -1- I Need To Make My Mark 14K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkfDtfeAghE 1:49 How To Train Your Dragon -2- ...Okay But I Hit A Night Fury 10K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEgzH0Kj4Vk 2:16 How To Train Your Dragon -3- They Steal Your Socks!.m4v 6.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGYzF_wZr74 1:40 How To Train Your Dragon -4- I Need To Talk To You 5.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGxNF36dUGY 2:19 How To Train Your Dragon -5- I Was Hoping For This! 4.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NYqM5mdbpE 1:30 How To Train Your Dragon -6- You're Not A Viking 8.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNbZ395oCq4 3:25 Life of War 4.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kxjYlrSLUA 5:25 Vocal Audition 147K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1A-HQBXzzxk 1:47 DBU Music Banquet- I MADE THIS FOR YOU!!!! 4.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnbiVRBhDXI 6:04 DBU Music Banquet- Sneaking 1.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYyQb8LFfRU 1:58 Bloopers for DBU Music Banquet- I MADE THIS FOR YOU!!!!!!! 2.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1996C6eziA 1:18 Bloopers for DBU Music Banquet- Sneaking 2.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-E8MCkk9K8Q 7:34 Chipmunk Attack 12K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-IzAYfQX5U 0:48 Bloopers for Chipmunk Attack 4.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0eb7Up9efo 0:54 The Hullinator VS Boredom 3.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mT48d5Sn19k 3:34 In Another's Eyes 5.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VPXTprVUBY 0:27 Eggo Commercial 11K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnLLLpB5N00 5:17 My Walk With God 21K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wl9P9FT7K-c 2:26 My Walk with God Bloopers 6.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCI5ywMXxoI 4:08 Sophomore Music Banquet Video- Apocalypse 16K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-MqPUETUwc 7:38 The Dance With Life and Death 11K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRBlBczyAXo 3:44 How Great Thou Art Orchestra Arrangement 14K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-8OLOLgfzI 4:07 2013 DBU Banquet Host Video 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umAfWQM5_YI 5:02 DBU Music Banquet 2013 Junior Video 33K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjbPszSt5Pc 3:43 Disney and Pixar Sings Let it Go 28M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaJ4k3OQw4A 1:26 The Star Spangled Banner 402K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UNaUV69RWI 2:24 Something There 154K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnKcolSatEk 6:14 Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore Sing Hakuna Matata 615K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGpM5ze6lU0 1:09 My Ice Bucket Challenge 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAjZSS48RPw 3:16 Can You Feel The Love Tonight 986K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdCb-Sp05Zk 4:42 Brian Hull YouTube Update 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5v6j43Bco0s 3:08 Friend Like Me - A Robin Williams Tribute 132K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nO4_ZlLbGmU 6:23 Pete Sings Be Prepared 189K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85iChluKc94 5:17 The Disney Villains Sing "We're Not So Bad," : A Spoof on "I've Got a Dream 708K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyA7Li9x6wU 3:42 "This is Monsters Inc": A Parody of "This is Halloween," 306K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Wcjcp_sl28 7:02 Ask Brian Ep. 1: What's my Range? 27K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dd5XtUH5JUE 7:19 Ask Brian Ep. 2: How Did it Begin? 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=up-WFFdGuPc 5:31 Ask Brian Ep. 3: Was Let it Go Edited? 40K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-ZLr9xPZp0 5:52 Shrek- Impression Session 436K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5e--XPFiFM0 5:35 Roxy, Toys, and Surprises! 20K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6K_PxCg5Eis 5:00 Stitch and Elsa Play Disney Infinty 157K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ABznaN4RCQ 4:13 Where Has Thanksgiving Gone? 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HXXzcI9vUA 5:21 Lord of the Rings - Impression Session 121K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xd6JOle-9Ww 3:45 Love is an Open Door - Holiday Special 85K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hskt-4kU2BM 1:57 Carol of the Bells- Sung by Mickey and Friends 242K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7ZEVaPtQww 2:18 "In Summer" Cover "In Winter" 167K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TIeTyP6RwI 12:18 Voice Improv - Feat. Gabe Kunda 20K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyeGq-4IGoM 8:55 Why Wasn't Donald in Let it Go? - Ask Brian 320K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV9odpHu7to 4:54 The 100 Voice Impressions Marathon 5.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLAmyqXgc1E 2:42 Beauty and the Beast (Tale as Old as Time) (Feat. Roxy Darr) 410K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UH9VTKoBGdI 3:50 I See the Light (Feat. Jess Mailhot) 446K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbd86DW1idU 7:10 Star Wars - Impression Session 504K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFR3icXD-KQ 1:19 Make Your Pet Sing! Best In Slow! 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWKs6ADhqPM 3:38 Baby Mine - Mother's Day Tribute 55K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHFLCJo6KN0 6:51 Pets, Pancakes, & Pachyderms - Ask Brian 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edltUUrd2gc 7:17 Ice Age - Impression Session 183K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_IQD2dQKj4 5:15 Belle (Ft. Katie Peslis) Little Town - Cartoon Cover 468K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCrdgUybioM 0:56 Live Streaming Announcement 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tp2T2iJn9uM 59:57 Brian's First Live Streaming Hangout! 6.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fn4hcH87wc4 5:38 Helium Impression Challenge 1.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zArBrdQ5khw 4:47 Let it Go at the D23 Expo! (Vlog video) 49K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5t5LpHeN4nU 5:03 Disneyland, Desert Island, The Pixar Theory - Ask Brian 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CF9xPQIQkxE 4:00 Madagascar - Impression Session 207K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDh17TpdipE 3:18 The Looney Tunes Sing Drag Me Down - One Direction 1.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDzRxpMOyFc 6:42 Pirates, Chipotle, and Dreamworks - Ask Brian 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VJuHTHMWcQ 5:18 VeggieTales - Impression Session 76K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OHmgLeny0A 5:43 The Character Hunter Finds Disney Villains 456K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dehuatvW8zc 1:15:27 Brian's Halloween Hangout 6.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhoaUnm92yI 3:58 Inside Out - Impression Session 427K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86myxvLXSHs 6:21 How Many Voices Can You Do? - Ask Brian 201K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qsgu2mcXTyg 3:59 The Hunger Games Sing I WIll Survive 549K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nI1oUCHeF6k 4:18 Looney Tunes - Helium Impression Challenge 122K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sntnRqCSlZI 11:19 Mickey Mouse - Cartoon Convos 86K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEQT-cWRS6Q 1:08 We Wish You A Merry Sithmas - Star Wars Holiday Greeting 110K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJMIDRWK6UM 5:58 YouTube Resolutions for 2016! 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0j_LYTf0j0 5:03 Frankenvoices - Impression Game 81K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqRqjf8mQ54 9:46 Top 5 Favorite Disney Films 53K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05w6eJ6ADGU 5:27 Kung Fu Panda - Impression Session 205K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2R1mh4sxQo 4:28 Kung Fu Panda 3 - Review 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_T3uZnqWCk 3:24 Frankenvoices 2 - Impression Game 124K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hWzr8BrECI 8:19 Cartoon Convos - Goofy 144K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dw2yOpcytGI 1:50 Drive Thru Impressions 161K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsVwwp3DHvU 1:44 Mickey and Donald Order Drive Thru! 1.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgP0UiPxu7s 5:07 The Good Dinosaur - Impression Session 54K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPOL3x8H4UU 7:06 I'M IN A MOVIE! - Ask Brian 109K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-LvpP2f4N8 1:13 Goofy at the Drive Thru! 486K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snRfo_1Bxvk 6:10 The Jungle Book Review 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iw3z9xexDpU 2:46 How To Exercise 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQXNmh3brS0 4:46 Frankenvoices 3 - Impression Game 181K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZudUW78bjg 0:27 New Disney and Pixar sings Video! - Announcement 35K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5wgbIz2aLQ 4:41 Disney and Pixar Sings Hello 9.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4DJsGsJMU8 6:31 151 Original Pokemon Impressions! 2.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzDvQiedmGg 5:05 Frankenvoices 4 - Impression Game 136K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NObbw3RTH2g 7:52 What are my Favorite Voices? - Ask Brian 82K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYQDJ0StgZo 5:59 Zootopia Impressions 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GvG57IyOSg 5:05 Finding Nemo | Impressions 450K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BO76ttUpIZo 2:27 Gollum and Smeagol at the Drive Thru 262K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ybXFBhb9n4 7:46 Will I Make More Songs With Impressions? | Ask Brian 41K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_e7ChfClZuM 3:16 Frankenvoices 5 - Impression Game 79K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I9P3qEDVcE 5:20 Star Wars Force Awakens - Impressions! 132K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnWPuy7mfoc 5:57 Lion King - Impressions 275K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LF10eEFpLrc 9:26 Disney Finish the Lyrics Challenge (Ft. Tony Bancroft) 193K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyNdwdhIUJA 1:54 I'm in a MOVIE!...AGAIN!!!!! 55K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h23c-gG1cmo 9:51 Disneyland Pokemon Hunt! 114K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeJnoZj5i7o 2:54 Support Me on Patreon! 7.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0sNOdYiKPc 3:07 Timon and Pumbaa at the Drive Thru - Impression Prank 782K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ht5RNohik4 4:39 What Do I Think of The Tower of Terror Renovation? - Ask Brian 31K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPVM9Kniwe0 3:06 Frankenvoices 6 - Impression Game 67K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uidv1E4UtHs 3:46 My Movie Premiere! - Pupstar 36K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APk_gNZtRIs 4:39 Jungle Book (1967) Impressions 70K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5a6rOCTNdo 5:16 Jungle Book (2016) Impressions 63K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGbvJFiGOIA 2:39 How To Start Doing Impressions 129K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rl4eadsJHrA 1:46 What if Gandalf sounded like Goofy? 51K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fr0lx1NkEA4 3:29 Your Ear is Lying to You?!? - Impression Tips 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EqgIC7Eia0 9:41 Harry Potter Trip! Ft. Brizzy Voices & Tessa Netting 365K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-Va1hdIpTg 5:18 Should Impressions Hurt Your Voice? - Impression Tips 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFj2qQczIho 1:04:46 Brian Hull Hangout! Whoo! 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJI4Ve3Dyl8 7:16 Harry Potter Impressions 703K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tuLwusEh8PE 3:21 Pooh at the Drive Thru 421K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvcBdVOxAQo 6:32 Impressions I Can't Stand - Ask Brian 380K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzbH0lmCX_I 5:24 Nightmare Before Christmas Impressions 237K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8DwgvYciXA 11:12 I Play Characters I Voiced! - Let's Play World War Toons 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rqq1iWXazT4 7:26 I Performed in the UAE! - Vlog 9.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdN_JvQO1nE 19:30 Brian Hull Performs Let it Go and Hello Live! 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaSHf9C4eL8 4:51 Frankenvoices 7 - Impression Game 68K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oqi-v4Z8vms 0:31 Happy Birthday Mickey! 43K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKtofq04Hf4 4:49 DreamWorks Sings Can't Stop the Feeling 3.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSyWcKFjQzg 2:52 Shrek and Donkey at the Drive - Thru 1.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9cZIJxmT2Y 5:40 Lava Song Cover - Ft. Jess Mailhot 212K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVAkTT16FXI 2:52 Disney and Pixar Sings A Christmas Medley 601K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUv3yj-cRQY 1:44 I'm Heading to Dallas!! 9.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uofgefawBZY 5:04 Finding Dory Impressions 161K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jm_Evc4TmMo 7:13 What is Gonna Happen on This Channel in 2017?! 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12oqhLA-N8k 4:42 Frankenvoices 8 - Impression Game 95K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MY7U8y8gw8c 5:49 Doing Impressions to Characters at Disneyland 3.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRU8ZG7ndZI 2:07 Disneyland Characters Recognized Me! 857K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-Woq-_5iuA 5:46 Pinocchio Impressions 69K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TooYFEAo-6Y 3:23 Lumiere and Cogsworth at the Drive Thru 261K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyTSgXPGmoc 6:28 Do I Ever Prank Call People? - Ask Brian 193K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arWmfruZYIA 12:19 Wheel of Impressions Ft.Totally TV 2.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVCehgJ0E4s 3:12 Love Without End, Amen - Happy Birthday Dad 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KC--9aHtSn0 5:23 The Lego Movie Impressions 498K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C62yAbRVpxA 16:21 Impression Song Challenge - Belle Vs Beast Ft. Totally.TV 848K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SC99AeYY-bQ 10:31 Disneyland Impressions Part 2 2.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elKgcOVZB3E 5:47 Disney and Pixar Sings Moana Medley 6.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3nSLCeO3cs 3:15 Be Our Guest - Ft. The Melodica Men 146K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsK3MBMcMMk 2:45 Beauty and the Beast Characters Sing Beauty and the Beast 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5Ab64_liD4 5:12 Beauty and the Beast Impressions 187K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfAQcH8tfbQ 3:35 I'll Make a Man Out of You Ft. Caleb Hyles 348K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZLDI6ouX3A 5:15 I BROKE TIANA! - Disneyland Impressions Pt.3 2.3M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z910zsNhAYQ 4:36 Scooby and Shaggy at the Drive Thru! - Impression Prank 2.7M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-QvE1TwFjk 7:30 I TURNED DOWN AMERICA'S GOT TALENT?! - Ask Brian 176K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dgt1Mil4Oks 4:29 Moana Impressions 1.3M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyUaUm6FPuc 30:13 Live Stream From Playlist Live! 20K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6rcVPoqKtw 4:20 Bugs and Daffy at the Drive Thru - Drive Thru Prank 954K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuufjhUGnyA 6:43 My First Mail Opening Video! 23K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UbNIMZNR80 8:38 Jack Sparrow Reads Rise of the Isle of the Lost 57K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpK1O1YST-I 7:09 Pirates of the Caribbean Impressions 139K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfhJJcwiNh0 2:39 Doing Impressions at Disney World 509K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQOk29kDJT8 3:17 Pirates of the Caribbean Sings A Pirate's Life for Me 272K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFCW4sR4B5E 4:00 THE BEAST RECOGNIZED ME! - Disney World impressions 1.2M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkuAYYSc7Js 3:20 Evermore Cover - From Beauty and the Beast 2017 210K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDh4iFjT7_8 4:58 Cars 3 World Premiere! 54K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjfQ4ueOXQY 3:53 Cars 3 Review 37K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Anq4LdgBby0 7:15 Cars Impressions 372K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOuZxln2CmI 4:27 Goofy is a Fan! - Disney World Impressions 1.3M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQRP5J3pfEY 10:07 Hulk Sized Haul - Mail Opening! 50K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FHP53m-NBY 5:05 Disney Villains Read Mean Comments 702K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Smp2XY3T238 4:51 Mary Poppins Tribute Ft. Malinda Kathleen Reese 145K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b67h-rmwHaA 10:11 My Impressions Traumatized a Little Girl - Ask Brian 336K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkibnfivxmQ 2:56 A Whole New World Ft. Traci Hines 95K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Di8bxCgkU 4:13 A Whole New World: BLOOPERS Ft. Traci Hines 30K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTa3s0gbHi8 5:29 The Audience Gets Involved?!! - Disney World Impressions 1M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbC4QwHq7GM 8:10 Draw the Impression Challenge Ft. It'sAlexClark 406K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWCvPVMZ7JU 12:58 Letter Left Me Speechless - Mail Video 83K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcGxrz144fM 9:30 Pokemon Gen 2 Impressions 476K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPhiVJsPeZw 6:07 Disney World Impressions - Princess Edition 767K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUPE695T-08 4:52 The Return of Frankenvoices - Impression Game 112K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roZH2eGDILg 3:32 Mickey, Donald, and Goofy at the Drive Thru 4.7M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2wDR_4-YlE 9:57 Would I Shave My Beard For My Girlfriend? - Ask Brian 64K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo6-pbkUFM8 2:20 Disney and Pixar Raps Alphabet Aerobics 912K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q857Ij29Sm4 8:52 Try Not To Sing Challenge: Disney Edition 1.4M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZ3KABHqtAA 2:38 I Don't Think Darth Vader Liked My Impression...Disneyland Impressions 1M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4DZmb6fOIk 5:34 Ariel's Having Too Much Fun With This! - Disneyland Impressions 2.7M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXIUhpMP5HU 9:16 Someone Mailed Me a Piece of My Childhood! - Mail Vlog 77K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DJUxRHWp50 8:19 What Are My Favorite Nick and CN Shows from 90's? - Ask Brian 54K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8luuRWy4hs 1:56 Come See Me Live! - Columbus Zoo Ohio Cartoon Weekend 15K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7VZy47XoSw 8:44 Guardians of the Galaxy Impressions 131K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oROhx_RTszQ 4:42 What Do Taz and Jigglypuff Sound Like Together? - Frankenvoices 77K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFHquXTKgAM 10:11 Impression Wheel Challenge - Ft. Brizzy Voices 1.6M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_oD93kDbF8 10:06 Reacting to Old Impression Videos 158K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8LK2UvjMMA 11:37 I HUGGED A PENGUIN! And more animal Encounters- Columbus Zoo Experience 97K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZmPXOCsfmQ 9:15 POPS-A-Polooza! Mail Video 55K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uu805CrPSCU 2:44 Rocket and Groot at the Drive - Thru 310K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83oVgUovYRw 3:17 Charity Live Stream Announcement! 22K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whm8lZySxuM 9:10 My Design for a Disney Ride? - Ask Brian 53K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XXJ5gkTNGA 11:55:01 Kingdom Hearts 12hr Charity LiveStream 62K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHporDoA-zg 5:31 Jack and Sally Thought I Ate Disney Characters! - Disneyland Impressions 2.8M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdBW6GcmYGc 1:28 I'M GOING ON TOUR WITH DISNEY IN EUROPE! 51K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSMEu0SmlkQ 10:55 Answering Your Questions About Voice Acting - Ask Brian 55K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VXGt25rZxo 5:53 Halloween Frankenvoices 122K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zMdJrY61uk 8:49 Overwatch Impressions 639K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCJYUn7a33A 10:14 I Was Turned into the Walt Disney Statue! - Mail Video 85K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNTgw2V30-8 3:33 Movie Villains Sing Monster Mash 352K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmvTRYRYgBc 11:56 I’m Taking Five... 44K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEN5BNThrDk 6:02 Gravity Falls Impressions 232K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_86MEdNsAI 8:42 DISNEY SENT MICKEY MOUSE TO MY HOUSE! 345K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mg5Zxa9-vLw 25:28 Talking about Coco and the Future of the Channel 29K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOdbEfBIHIs 9:28 Which Disney Prince Would I Be? - Ask Brian 60K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Gom8HAr81k 2:46 Fan at the Drive-Thru?!? - Drive Thru Impressions 203K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hie7BWXvwLA 4:00 FrankenVoices 12 - Impression Game 63K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yffx9OZvRDg 4:55 Olaf Might Like Impressions More than Warm Hugs! - Disneyland Impressions 1M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pq7P3IgEyBE 10:42 Harry Potter Haul - Mail Video 33K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVj0Tnw66rM 2:25 Pooh and Tigger at the Drive Thru 103K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl9fdhQ3iTk 9:50 Forrest Gump Inspired Frankenvoices? - Ask Brian 39K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yg8Oq8CeJVs 5:08 Super Mario Impressions 205K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sx3y1qhau1Q 5:17 Frankenvoices 13 - Impression Game 109K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqEknnPadMA 4:57 Clarabelle Flirted with Me?! - Disneyland Impressions 591K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZhDJynbLAA 7:04 What's coming in 2018? - YouTube Resolutions 27K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPXA7TSCd6Q 16:14 Last Day of Paradise Pier/ Impressions With Hayes Family Vlog 81K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpPhjNM9C7M 13:01 Elephant - Sized Mail Haul - Mail Videos 36K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEwbYjAYDak 9:55 Answering Your Voice Acting Questions 2 - Ask Brian 35K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keKWGTkb798 6:39 1,000,000 Subscribers Live Stream!!!!! 34K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOlDbbT9Az0 9:54 Impressions Tongue Twisters Challenge! 156K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_TaJe4k8HM 7:24 Frankenvoices 14 - Impression Game 64K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8Yf7w-mq6o 10:18 Elephant - Sized Mail Haul Pt. 2 -Mail Video 23K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVJMkCMYsto 5:03 Fiona Thought I was a Sorcerer! - Universal Impressions 1.4M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDjamSvHsx4 34:53 Disneyland is a Video Game?! - Disneyland Adventures Pt. 1 169K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GexJapOEU2A 2:20 I Danced With Snow White! - Disneyland Impressions 89K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EH6B9kzWJEE 4:45 I BROKE MUSHU! - Disneyland Impressions 679K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkBYTN1ozhs 12:37 Lunar New Year at Disneyland! Ft. Chris Villain 152K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLUkQcOCv-s 11:38 Doing Impressions with Animojis! 320K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0n33ifxaljw 2:52 Disney and Pixar Sings Friend Like Me 138K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZQepOFnYi8 3:22 BEST REACTION EVER! - Mickey and Minnie at Drive-Thru - Valentines Day 1.5M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2F-KOw1e3Y 12:15 Impression Wheel Challenge: The Sequel Ft. Brizzy Voices 168K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yh9KuXas1hQ 12:59 Massive Mail Haul! - Mail Vlogs 36K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3CSopkMuhw 21:59 The Epic Quest to Find Tigger - Disneyland Adventures Pt. 2 60K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wowKZmhi-w 8:26 Disney Sent Me a Package!! 128K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tTAZr9-jtM 4:29 Disney Sent Me A Package PT. 2 93K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3eGkZqNo7E 1:04:27 Ask Brian - LIVE 36K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zcOkxgKXWM 7:55 Frankenvoices 15 - Impression Game 55K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv4jxeAA504 9:19 Coco Impressions 629K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oF6wM0M9VYw 2:00 Disney and Pixar Sings Remember Me 240K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irL9W4ZZyQ0 8:16 Thor Impressions 50K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6SXsN-rRm4 8:35 You Choose Animoji Impressions! 105K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy6eYVdayB8 3:56 Pooh Ordering Honey at the Drive Thru - Drive Thru Prank 47K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jd9PCcMmW-c 6:04 I GOT THE GOLD PLAY BUTTON!!! 18K views10 hours ago Category:Brian Hull Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas